Perfectly Imperfect
by StarsWithinJess
Summary: After a devastating goodbye when season 4 of Austin and Ally ended. They both went their separate ways. 3 years later Laura gets a phone call. He needed help and being who she was agreed to help. She owed him a favor and she kept her word. Once the decision was made she could no longer go back on. Never did she know that consequences of her choice would bite her back/ RAURA/ -OOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, this is a Raura story so... **

* * *

**_Marano_**

_**Sunday-**_

_**Second verse **goes to the females rolling their eyes when we fail..._

I see my phone light up with the words 'Hannah' written across it. I hit ignore and send her a quick text saying I can't talk now. Vanessa turns to me and shakes her head in disbelief.

"That song came out 3 and a half years ago Laura, it so old. You guys haven't seen each other in 3 years, and yet you still have it as your ringtone, what is up with you?" I glare at her.

"I happen to like the song very much, who cares if it came out 3 and a half years ago, I'll listen to it as many times as I want even when I'm 60 I'll be listening to the songs I listen to today and it won't be old. Who says there's a expiration date on music?" She glares back at me, then smirks.

"Ohhh, I see what this is about, even after 3 long friggin years your still hung up on Ross. I love ya sis but come on move on."

"Its not even that, I just really like the song!" I protest.

"Suurrre," she gives me a face splitting grin I roll my eyes and stick my tongue at her, " Your right there _is _no expiration date on music and this totally relates to the situation." I look at her confused. She starts singing one of my favorite songs but now I think she ruined it.

_U got, u got it bad __When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_U got, u got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun __It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad_

She runs around my house singing the verses over and over. I groan, once you get Vanessa on something theres no going back, that's why we're sisters for a reason.

"I really hate you!"

"Love you too!" She yells as she goes into my study, closing the door shut behind her.

_Loving you ain't easy, nothing ever is..._

I'm about to hit ignore again and tell Hannah that I'm still not in the mood to talk. My finger stops right above the ignore button, it's a blocked number. I've never been called by a blocked number. Curiosity got the the best of me I press answer.

"Hello?"

"Laura?" He breathes. My breathing stops. 3 years of no communication and out of no where you decide to give me a random call. What kind of person does that? I don't get to continue my thoughts because he continues even further, making my heart drum harder and harder against my chest.

"You didn't change your number?" His voice is soft and deeper, like it shows relief as if its a prayer. I nod but then I remember I'm on the phone and give him a simple one worded answer that wouldn't give away what the hell I was feeling right now.

"Yes." My tone is clipped and professional, kinda like how my tone was when the first time we met. For a long time neither one of talks just listening to each other breath. Vanessa stomps out of my study, but I don't turn around to address her.

"_U_ _got it bad when you're out with someone. __But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else. __U got it bad!_" Vanessa sings loudly. Really nessa, couldn't find a better time then now to open your big mouth. Noticing my expression she stops singing and mouths 'Whats wrong?' I wave her off. He chuckles into the phone making my heart beat faster if that's even possible.

"I forgot about Nessa's smartassness." Even that gets a laugh out of me. A while back when we were 17 Vanessa was in my dressing room with me playing guitar hero and Ross came in and she made a bunch of smart ass comments.

_"You suck at this game." He observes. Vanessa doesn't even turn around to look at him to know who said it. She simply rolls her eyes._

_"Really," she mocks gasping," I didn't **care**." _

_"Your smartassness is refreshing from everything else." He replies cooly not obligating her zinger._

_"Smartassness? Wow Laura you really pick em' well!" _

I could hear his smile over the phone. I missed him. I can just imagine him sitting on his bed running his hands through his unruly blond locks while he goes on his phone and does whatever he does on his phone. It finally gets silent between us again like the tension that has always been there ever since we said our goodbyes. Once again he breaks the silence.

"I missed you." His voice is as soft as ever, and feels like warm melted caramel going through my body.

"I missed you too." My voice is sincere and mimics the softness of his voice. I hear his sigh over the phone.

"I know this isn't the conversation you were expecting after 3 years after not talking to each other but, I need to make this quick, my time is running out." Time? What time? Whats going on with him? He sighs deeply again and I know he's running his hands through his hair.

"Laur...I... I need your help." He pleads. Woah, this must be big, I've never seen him plead with someone, not even beg.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't exactly tell you why I'm here, not yet at least."

"Where are you exactly then?" He's starting to freak me out a bit.

"Firecracker," he uses my nickname,"I'm in jail." The moment I hear those three words everything is in slow motion. So many thoughts and emotions are going through my head I'm surprised I didn't have an anxiety attack. I thought he was at home or something not behind bars!

"Firecracker, Laur, you still there? Hello? Come on say something." After pulling myself together a snap out of my trance.

"WHAT?!" I screech into the phone.

"No need to scream in my ear. Laura I swear I will explain this all to you but, I need you to bail me out. Your the only person I can go to right now, please." he begs. I know this is a dark moment in his life and I want to be there for him, but I can't help but think What the hell has he done?

"I...I... I have to think about it. You know you mean everything to me, but you just layed this out on me out of no where, wouldn't you be a little surprised, I just need a little time to process my thoughts. This isn't a yes. This isn't a no. This is a maybe. Now tell me specifically where you are and if I go then that's your yes if I don't show up at all by two days then that's your no. Okay?" I hear him breath a sigh of relief and mutter 'Thank God'

"I'm in the Seattle Police Station, you won't miss it, you'll find it sooner after you land off your plane. I know that you have a million thoughts going through your pretty little head," the last part made me blush, " but I swear to you firecracker i will answer _all _of them, if you come. I can't thank you any more, you are the awesome so best friend anyone could ask for." There's those words again. Best friends. I wanna snap at him and say 'I love you more than a friend dumbass!' But I know better than that, that this is clearly not the moment.

"Bye... I still miss you though." I mutter.

"I miss you more."He says quietly.

"Not possible."

"Yes it is, goodbye firecracker, ill miss you." Those were the last words he said to me 'Goodbye Firecracker, I'll miss you'. Aw jeez he just had to bring up those last painful words. I end the call breath in and out trying to control my breathing. When I've finally calmed down I decide that I'm going to Seattle. Vanessa plops down next to me in a chair. She looks me over with her curious eyes.

"Who was that? And why are you so red?" I flush again.

"No one special, oh uh Vanessa do me a favor and lock up my house when your done chilling, and don't come into it until I get back from my trip, from Seattle" I say in one quick short breath, get up and walk away quickly before she has a chance to interrogate me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Seattle? Why do you need to go there and on such short notice." I wave my hand in a way to show annoyance.

"I just have to Nessa, I'll be back by Tuesday or Tomorrow. I need to go pack some stuff." she nods knowing I didn't want to talk about it and respected my decision. I quickly pack a small carryon suitcase filed with the necessary things I needed for a two day trip. And I get on my way, to go to see the love of my life, in jail. Not how I expected my day to go.

* * *

**_Monday-_**

**I tug my** beanie down lower hoping it covers my face. No need to recoginzed. Especially not here! I push my sunglasses up my face and fidget with my steps. Stupidly enough I forgot that could just strut in there pay the bail grab him and make my way out. I was famous and that meant the damn Paparazzi. He forgot to mention to bring a disguise so when I got off my flight, I had to go through a hell lot of fans. Without security!

So I went to the nearest thrift shop and bought a beanie and bandana, then I took out clothes I didn't even know I packed and wore them. A piece of my high lighted brunette hair falls in front of my face. I scramble to get it under the beanie. This thing is so annoying. I couldn't help cursing why I even went into acting, I would have never gotten famous, and I could have easily walked in and got him and walk out. But no I have to do this shit!

_You shouldnt even be doing this! Why are you even doing this for him? What has done for you? Thats right, nothing! He just played with your heart and broke it! Still wanna do this?_

Shut up bitch this is not the time to talk about my feelings!

That little voice in my head well meet 'the bitch'. The bitch is right. I could have just said no and denied his pleading words. But even he knew I was too good for that. I would feel too guilty and would drive myself to insanity while ripping my hair out in guilt. Plus I owed him a favor, and I keep my word.

I was wearing a red bandana across my forhead tying my hair back and a cap to hide my hair a pair of ray bans. The ray bans belonged to him. It was in my dressing room and either he left it there and forgot about it or never asked for it back. Either way I was going to keep it. It was the only thing I had left of him along with his hollister hoodie and shirt that he had left in my dressing room again. It was one of the things that reminded me of him other than all the selfies he took on my Iphone that he got me for my 19th birthday. Back to what I was wearing I actually wore his hoodie and shirt too.

It still smelt like him too. Like old spice, my favorite cologne he wears, and his natural scent. I never wore it in public because it would get the fans on twitter go crazy. I washed it twice but the scent was still strong, as if you just sprayed it on, even after 3 years the scent never left. It still never ceases to amaze me, even though I never got to wear it I just sniff it when I miss him. So basically every week. I wonder what he'll think when he recognizes it. Probably something positive, I didnt travel all the way here from Cali to get insulted I came to help him not to get a zinger.

To finish it off, I got yellow converse and baggy, worn, ripped blue jeans that have been washed too many times. It was his outfit back then, without the exception of the bandana and beanie he only wore those rarely.

His usual hollister shirt and sometimes his hoodie, his faded, ripped, washed too many times blue jeans he always wears, his ray bans and to top it all off his signiture yellow converse.

The sunglasses slide down my eyes and is onto my nose. I push it up quickly. My hair and eyes give away who I am. My annoying, but sweet and dedicated fans can spot me from a mile away if they see my hair. The disguise is a bit over done but I need to make sure, I dont need to walk through the door and hear "OMG its Laura Marano!" Plus what would be even more worse a paparazzi finding out I was here and writing an article about it, meaning I had to stay low for a week or two. Sometimes it went up to a month!

With all these things covering my identity, I come out from the tree I was hiding behind and walk slowly and cautiously across the street. I stop when I see the building and the words "Seattle Police Station" I take a deep breath. In and out. What could he have done to be here? He did have that bad boy streak to him but I always took him as a momma's boy.

It cant be that bad right?

_Of course its bad he's in jail!_

Shut up! Maybe he has a good reason for it.

_A good reason for being in jail. _

No for doing it bitch!

_For doing what?! Robbing a bank?!_

Why would he even rob a bank? He filthy rich! Why would he even get arrested?

Never would I have thought that years after we splited up and if he called me that our conversation would be him telling me that he's in jail. He needs my help. And that I need to bail him out. Money isn't the problem, what I'm concerned about is why he needs _my_ help.

After not speaking for 3 and a half years that was our first conversation. I hate it. Well I didnt expect him to reveal his love for me or anything but anything but that! He could have called for maybe for a reunion, or to exchange a few hi's and hello's or even if he needed advice. I push the rest of my thoughts out of my mind and shuffle towards the door I open it but the person from the outside must have pushed it cause they bumped into me once the door was open. I help the person up I see someone who I havent seen in years. I missed him over the years. His humor and his ability to make me laugh so hard.

Even though best friend had TBM to film I hung out with this hilarious guy. Calum. Once he dusts of the dirt on his pants he finally looks at analyzes me carefully taking every detail of what I'm wearing and my face. He breaks his intense analyzation and turns his icy grey eyes to me.

"Do I know you?" His voice, even though I heard it three years ago, is slightly deeper, and he's grown a full 2 inches, towaring over my 5'4 figure as 6'2. I still feel like a little sister he has and how he's my older brother. I want nothing else but to throw myself at him and hug him. I clear my throat and shrug.

"Of course no we've never met. Well goodbye, have a nice day." I rush past him and go tempeture inside is chilly like the air condition's been on for too long, making my shiver from the cold and creeps this place gives me. I dont look back because I know he's watching me. One thing kept on nagging at me, what was Calum doing here? He could be here to see him? Right? Once I know his icy glare is off me I go up to the front desk.

"I'm here to bail someone out." I mumble trying to disguise my voice.

"Okay. Who do you want to bail out? I need your name, ID, and for you to sign these forms." She barely looks up at me as she hands me the forms but continues to chew her gum typing away on her computer. It took me less than 10 minutes to sign and fill out everything. But then it came to the identification. I guess I'll have to show her I'm Laura Marano.

I walk up the girl and I finally notice who she is and when I find she's someone I know I relax. Aubrey. Haven't seen her in 4 and a half years. Who knew that she's a cop now?

I cough uncomfortably and her everything. She checks my ID picture, looks at me, then back again to the card and shakes her head is disapproval.

"Laura Marano, yeah sure?" She scoffs loudly. I shush her, surprising her even more than before. I pull down my Ray Bans so they hand on the bridge of my nose. Th pull out a few strands of my hair our of the beanie and smile. She recognizes, me instantly and smiles. I put my disguise back on and smile back.

"It's been a while Laur, that disguise is insane please never wear it again, I didn't know he was in here, what happened to him?" She asks handing me back my card and taking the money for the bail. She counts it again and puts it in desk on the right far side of the room. I shrug.

"I don't know myself but I plan on finding out. Can I go back there and let him put on a disguise, he is still a celebrity." I whisper fiddling with my fingers nervously. She smiles brightly at me and nods.

"Sure, I'll just set it up and in a few minutes you'll be right out of here."

"Thanks Aub, now one question, when did you become a cop?" I giggle. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Oh don't even ask, I haven't got a part in a year and my uncle made me get a part time job here, plus it's pretty fun around here, bringing in bad guys and interrogating them." she shrugs. I nod understanding. She flashes me her famous smile and goes into a diffrent part of the building. 8 minutes later she emerges, and gives me a signal to say to go in there.

Here goes nothing. The walk to go to him seems like forever, I finally reach the door open it slowly and peek inside. There he was sitting in the middle of the room, in a chair, head bowed down, in a orange jump suit. I only know two people who can pull off orange, One of them is Calum, and he is not the other. I'm gonna make sure he never wears orange again. Once he sees me, he gives me a confused face. I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses, pull them down my nose so he can see my eyes And pull out a few strands of my hair, just like I did with Aubrey. His face lights up when he realizes it's me. He jumps out of his seat.

"Your here!" He pounds like a little kid when he says that. That made a smile come on my face. He runs to me and squishes me in his arms. I hug back wrapping my arms around his torso since I can't reach up to his neck cause he's clutching me to his body.

"God did I miss you." He nuzzles my hair. I love it when he does that, and he knows it too. I relax into his body.

"I missed you too, Rossy."

* * *

**The songs in this chapter are,**

**_Easy Love- R5_**

**_U Got It Bad- Usher_**

**This is a story that popped into my head the other day, when I was hanging out with my best friend. She was on twitter and started laughing out of no where and she showed me a tweet that said, "Thank God Ross got a haircut it would be a crime to see that mess again." An idea popped into my head when I saw the word crime... Hmmm, then I thought of how Austin & Ally is probably going to end by season 4 (No!) So I thought how bout a story of them in the future. Anyways please don't judge this story based on the first chapter, I know you must be like wha? He's in jail. For what?!**

**Oh and no he didn't rob a bank, like Laura said he's filthy rich!, nothing like that, no rape or any of that doing drugs crap. Its just a lot of drama. **

**Honestly I don't think this is a good plot but I wanna see what you guys think before I delete this chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review. Sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes or a few lines that don't make sense, I didn't get to show this to my beta, and I was too anxious to wait! Thanks for all the love and support on my other stories. **

**Much Love xx**

**~StarsWithinMe (AKA: Jess) **


End file.
